bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Dziewiąty Sezon
Odcinki Lista #Odcinek 1 (311): Skippy I Strajk - (Skippy on Strike) - Skippy on Strike Styczeń 6, 2014 #Odcinek 2 (312): Uruchomienie Zaopatrzenia w Wodę - (Running Water Supply) - A Supply to Keep On Running Styczeń 13, 2014 #Odcinek 3 (313): Rób Swoje - (Do Your Thing) - Do Your Thing Styczeń 20, 2014 #Odcinek 4 (314): Koordynować Lubić Misia - (Coordinate Like Bear) - Coordinate Like Bear Styczeń 27, 2014 #Odcinek 5 (315): Zgłoś Parafrazowanie - (Report Paraphrasing) - How to Paraphrase a Report Lutego 3, 2014 #Odcinek 6 (316): Leśnej Ślub - (Woodland Wedding) - Woodland Wedding Lutego 10, 2014 #Odcinek 7 (317): Kupid Nazwany Harry - (Cupid Named Harry) - Cupid Named Harry Lutego 17, 2014 #Odcinek 8 (318): Dziwne Rzeczy - (Weird Things) - Things Get Weird Lutego 24, 2014 #Odcinek 9 (319): Uciec Mysz - (Mouse Getaway) - Mouse Getaway Marsz 3, 2014 #Odcinek 10 (320): Rozpocznij Podnoszenie - (Start Raising) - Raise 'em Up Marsz 10, 2014 #Odcinek 11 (321): Podkreślił Dla Sukcesu - (Stressed for Success) - Stressed for Success Marsz 17, 2014 #Odicnek 12 (322): Planeta Praca - (Planet Job) - Job at the Planetary Marsz 24, 2014 #Odcinek 13 (323): Zainteresowania - (Hobbies) - How Can Tutter Need a Hobby? Marsz 31, 2014 #Odcinek 14 (324): Oznaczać Myszy, Oznaczać Kaczki - (Mean Mice, Mean Ducks) - Mean Mice, Mean Ducks Kwiecień 7, 2014 #Odcinek 15 (325): Pistolety Zły - (Bad Guns) - Take to Your Hands Kwiecień 14, 2014 #Odcinek 16 (326): Marcowe Szaleństwo - (March Madness) - March Madness in Woodland Valley Kwiecień 21, 2014 #Odcinek 17 (327): Niespodziewany Gość - (Unexpected Visitor) - An Unexpected General Store Visitor Kwiecień 28, 2014 #Odcinek 18 (328): Producent Kochanie - (Honey Producer) - The Honey Producer Maja 5, 2014 #Odcinek 19 (329): Klub Basenowy - (Pool Club) - Pool Club Maja 12, 2014 #Odcinek 20 (330): Co Jeśli Dostanę PayPal - (What if I Get PayPal) - What if I Get Paypal Maja 19, 2014 #Odcinek 21 (331): Odznaka Honoru - (A Badge to Honor) - Big Blue Badge of Honor Maja 26, 2014 #Odcinek 22 (332): Trening Piłki Nożnej - (Soccer Practice) - Soccer Practice Czerwiec 2, 2014 #Odcinek 23 (333): Filadelfia Myszki - (Mouse in Philadelphia) - Mouse in Philadelphia Czerwiec 9, Let’s Hit the Road2014 #Odcinek 24 (334): Intensywny Reproduktywne - (Intensive Reproductives) - Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley Czerwiec 16, 2014 #Odcinek 25 (335): Ja Lub Mnie - (I Or Me) - I Or Me Czerwiec 23, 2014 #Odcinek 26 (336): Czy Możesz Zaoszczędzić Grosza? - (Can You Spare a Dime?) - Can You Spare a Dime? Czerwiec 30, 2014 #Odcinek 27 (337): Perły Nieuwzględnione - (Pearls Not Included) - Pearls Not Included Lipiec 6, 2014 #Odcinek 28 (338): Pamięć O Północy - (Midnight Memory) - Midnight Memory Lipiec 13, 2014 #Odcinek 29 (339): Bal Studencki Nocy - (Prom Night) - Prom Night in Woodland Valley Lipiec 20, 2014 #Odcinek 30 (340): Za Piłka w Mysiej Kolegium - (A Ball in Mouse College) - A Ball in Mouse College Lipiec 27, 2014 Category:International BITBBH Seasons